The present invention relates to a voice-activated toy truck having animated features that move in response to a child's voice.
Toys that operate in response to a child's voice or to any other sound are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,225 to Satoh discloses a toy figure that is externally configured to look like a cat and that has circuitry for detecting voice signals and for detecting pressure caused by touching the toy cat in a manner akin to petting. In response to the voice and pressure signals the cat simulates the characteristic movements and sounds of a live cat by purring and wagging its tail.
Another example of a voice-actuated toy is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,787 which discloses a sound controlled dinosaur-type monster toy that may be programmed to perform a series of movements in response to a set of voice issued commands.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,695 discloses a sound controlled apparatus for insertion into a toy robot. The apparatus includes a microprocessor for receiving and processing sound commands which are then used to drive the control apparatus in a manner that emulates robot-like movement.